This two-phase project will test the feasibility of integrating into Early Intervention (EI) services an intervention to enhance communication between infants and toddlers with diagnosed or suspected developmental disabilities and their depressed mothers. Federally-funded EI services are provided in all 50 states to infants and toddlers with developmental delays to improve long-term child cognitive and behavioral outcomes. EI services are optimized when the child receives consistent developmentally supportive activities as part of the family's normal routines throughout the day, every day. EI services frequently include parent-implemented language enrichment interventions to increase child-centered speech and reciprocal (turn-taking) communication, which have been linked to positive child outcomes. Such interventions are dependent on consistent parent attentiveness, reciprocal interactions, and sensitivity to child cues. Depressive symptoms, prevalent in mothers of EI-enrolled children, can rob mothers of these capabilities. Fortunately, providing depressed mothers with concrete, attainable skills for improving interactions with their child can reduce the impact of depression on mother and child. EI is an ideal setting in which to integrate screening, support, and targeted communication skills for depressed mothers in order to improve EI child outcomes. First, we will use focus group and interview data to tailor a toolkit and training program for EI staff and determine whether it is feasible for staff to identify, screen and support mothers with depressive symptoms. Data on the toolkit will be collected from 4 EI staff on feasibility (ease of use, time required) and acceptability to mothers. Then, we will determine whether it is feasible for mothers to engage in an intervention to increase their child-centered speech and reciprocal communication using a technology-supported Language ENhancement Assessment/intervention system (LENA) embedded in EI services. The LENA uses an infant or toddler garment with an integrated audiotape device that records adult speech centered on the child, child vocalizations, and reciprocal turn-taking conversations between parent and child. The LENA software produces visual feedback that a mother can use to focus her language-based interactions with her child. The LENA-supported communication feedback intervention will be implemented with 10 mothers and 10 EI staff by using LENA one day a week for 16 consecutive hours for three consecutive weeks. Feasibility data, LENA communication data (adult word count, child vocalizations and conversational turn-taking), the Communication and Symbolic Behavior Scale, maternal depressive symptoms (PHQ-9) and child disability profiles (Mullen Scales of Early Learning) will be analyzed to determine the potential usefulness of the approach. The tailored intervention package will be designed for maximum scalability, with the ultimate goal of use by EI professionals across the country to enhance mother-child communication and maximize EI outcomes for children.